The Orphan-An TAWOG Fanfiction
by MetroidFANBOY51
Summary: AU. 13 years ago, tragedy struck the Watterson Family when Nicole's sister Marcy and her husband Saber died. Now, in his third year of middle school, Gumball Watterson meets a new kid who turns out to be a cousin he never knew he had. The OCs Fang Fullmoon and Lexy Watterson are used with permission from the authors that created them, RocketShark216 and Lexboss respectively.
1. 13 Years Ago

**The Orphan-An TAWOG Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: 13 Years Ago**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51, and I'm here with my first ever TAWOG fanfic! This one is sort of darker than my other two stories I'm currently writing. So, you guys probably don't know this, but I'm very close friends with another author on the site named RocketShark216. He's written a lot more stories than I have, but one of my favorite stories of his is TAWOG: The High School Years, in which Gumball and Darwin attempt to survive their high school years alongside Fang Fullmoon-an OC created by RocketShark that just so happens to be Gumball's cousin. Well, I asked permission to use Fang in this story, and for a good reason-it's about him. It's an AU story in which Fang is an orphan and he has no idea he is related to the Wattersons. I won't spoil anymore otherwise there'd be no point in you reading this story. Alright, let's get this out of the way so we don't get sued. And by we I mean me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or any related trademarks, such as characters, locations, etcetera, and I am not making any money off of this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes. I also don't own the OCs of Fang Fullmoon and Lexy Watterson, both of which will be appearing in this story WITH permission from both RocketShark216 and Lexboss, the creators of said OCs. I do however own any original OCs that appear at any time during this fanfiction, whether they are a central character or just have a cameo appearance. **

**So, with that out of the way, let's jam! (That's a Cowboy Bebop reference just in case you were wondering. I don't know if I've ever said this before, but I love anime!) Also, I forgot to mention this earlier, but unlike Armin's Crush and RvB: The Battle Canyon Chronicles, which are both written in a first person style, this is going to be written in third person. I hope you enjoy and please leave some constructive criticism in the reviews section! **

It was a cold winter night. The ground was covered in layers of snow. Nothing could be heard on that night save for the faint sound of breathing coming from the streets of the small, peaceful neighborhood in the slightly small town of Twilight Falls, a town which population primarily consisted of wolves. The only living things that could be seen in the icy landscape were two figure standing in the street, which was weirdly devoid of any cars driving by. One of the figures was a large male pink rabbit wearing a large grey winter coat, and the other was a slightly average sized female blue cat wearing a white coat. The rabbit was currently standing with his arms wrapped around his body, shivering at the cold. The cat would've done the same thing but her arms were already preoccupied holding precious cargo: a tiny little blanket clad infant. The child in question was a baby wolf with greenish-teal fur; it was also a male. The little bundle of joy was currently sound asleep, but every now and then it would shiver due to the cold. The cat then took the initiative to alert her rabbit companion to this.

"Richard, hurry up, the baby's shivering."

Richard then responded.

"Nicole, I'm trying, but I cannot for the life of me read this map! It's just too dark out here!"

"Richard, there are street lights all over the place, you should be able to see fine."

"Well I can't!"

"You lost the map, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, I put an extra in your pocket just in case."

Richard then pulled the extra out of his pocket, but he instantly lost it to the wind. It was too strong. Richard then spoke.  
>"I lost the map. Again…"<p>

Nicole then sighed before speaking.  
>"Hold on. I think I've found the house!"<p>

"How can you tell?"

Nicole then pointed to a mailbox. Richard looked at it to see that on the side the words "John Fullmoon" were painted in black on it. Nicole then signaled for Richard to join her at the front on the house and as soon as he did they walked up to the front door and they both took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall brown wolf with green eyes wearing a white and red t-shirt and grey pajama pants. He then blinked tiredly before speaking.

"Nicole? Richard? Is that...Fang? Why'd you bring him here?"

Nicole then responded.

"John, there's been a…change of plans…we were originally gonna bring him back home with us to babysit him while his parents recovered from the accident but…they're dead, John, Marcy and Saber are dead…my sister…and your brother…are gone…"

Tears streamed down John's face as he took the time to process what he'd just been told. Eventually, he managed to squeak out a response.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought him here. Why'd you bring my brother's kid here?"

"He needs a place to stay. We'd have him stay with us, but…we can't. We don't have time to take care of another baby…we've got so much on our plate, with the twins, I mean…it'd just be…overwhelming."

John then let out a response in a tone that was so somber that you could hear the sadness in his voice.  
>"Gumball and Lexy can be a handful, even only at 6 months old…so, where he's gonna stay?"<p>

Nicole then responded.

"Well, we thought about it long and hard, and we've decided to hand him over to you."

John then responded.

"Me? But…I…I can't take care of a kid. I'm not ready. I'm still trying to put myself through college, I'm working two jobs, I mean…how the heck am I gonna raise a kid when I'm still a kid myself?"

"We don't have any more options, John. But it's a noble sacrifice. What's more important? College? Or your orphan nephew?"

"He's your nephew too!"

"That is true, but we can't take on another kid. We just can't."

"I know. I'm sorry I raised my voice. I'll do it-", he then took a deep breath before continuing, "I'll raise my brother's kid."

Nicole then nodded before handing the small baby to him. John then held him tightly in his arms as Nicole and Richard turned and walked away. John continued to sit outside, but before he could get comfortable, he was interrupted by Fang shivering. John then spoke.

"Come on little guy. Let's go inside."

He then stood up and turned around to walk inside his house. He then shut the door and walked back to his bedroom.

**End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it, in the next chapter a 13 year old Fang starts the 8****th**** Grade at Elmore Jr. High. **


	2. Eighth Grade, Day 1

The Orphan-An TAWOG Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Eighth Grade, Day 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you'll enjoy this! Please review telling me your thoughts! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames and trolling will not be tolerated, I'm sorry but I don't have time for that kinda crap. Also, here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or any related trademarks, such as characters, locations, etcetera, and I am not making any money off of this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes. I also don't own the OCs of Fang Fullmoon and Lexy Watterson, both of which will be appearing in this story WITH permission from both RocketShark216 and Lexboss, the creators of said OCs. I do however own any original OCs that appear at any time during this fanfiction, whether they are a central character or just have a cameo appearance.

Alright, so, with that outta the way, 3-2-1-let's jam! (Man do I love me some Cowboy Bebop!)

It was a morning like any other in the bedroom belonging to thirteen year old Fang Fullmoon. Fang was in his bed snoring away, not at all prepared for what was about to happen. Unbeknownst to Fang, it was currently the final few seconds of 5:59, meaning that in just a matter of moments, his alarm clock was going to ring, signaling that it was time for him to start his day. So, at 6:00, just as fate commanded it to, the alarm clock began to ring wildly, startling Fang to the point where he sprung up out of his bed and hit his head on the ceiling, before landing back on the floor. He then sprung to his feet and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before getting ready for a day. It was an important day for Fang-the summer was over and today just so happened to be the first day of the eighth grade. Not only that, but that summer Fang's Uncle John, his guardian for as long as Fang could remember, had decided to move to the town of Elmore due to him getting a new job. Fang didn't mind too much; he didn't really have any friends back in his hometown of Twilight Falls due to not fitting in very well, so moving away wasn't that big of a deal. If anything, it was an opportunity for Fang to get a new start. The only con to moving away was that he'd had to quit the track team; he'd been one of the best runners on Twilight Falls Middle School's track team for two years prior to moving, so quitting was a bit jarring. Of course, Fang could always try out for Elmore's track team, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Fang then cleared his mind of his current thoughts before getting dressed in his usual casual outfit that consisted of a grey hoody, blue jeans, and white tennis-shoes. He then grabbed his green backpack and slung it over his shoulder before walking downstairs and walking into the kitchen to get his bag lunch. His uncle was nowhere to be seen, but he'd left a note on the table. Fang grabbed it and proceeded to read it. It read something like this:

Hey bud, it's me. I had to leave for work early, the boss wanted me to work on something special in the office today. Sorry I can't see you off on your 1st day of 8th grade. Hey, have a good day though. Try and get some info on the track team, I really like seeing you run. It makes me proud to be your uncle. Oh, and for lunch today, I made you your favorite. Shredded chicken. So, anyway, I love you, and I'll see you after school. Love, your Uncle John.

Fang then folded the note and put it in his pocket before grabbing his lunch bag. He then walked to the front door and opened it. He then walked outside and turned around to shut the door. He then lifted the rug in front of the door to reveal the spare key. He picked it up and used it to lock the door before putting it back under the rug and turning back to face the sidewalk. He then began the long walk from his neighborhood to the school. Eventually he made it and he began to walk up to the front entrance. The half wolf-half cat stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before walking inside the school. He then walked down to the 8th grade hallway before pulling out a note out of his backpack's side pocket and reading it. It read something like this:

Student Name: Fang Fullmoon

Grade: 8th

Locker #:317

Combination: 4761

Fang then nodded before putting the note back and searching for the correct locker. Eventually he found it; it was one of the lower lockers, so he had to crouch down to access it. He then entered his combination into the dial and the locker opened. He then got out the books he'd need for the first half of the day before putting his backpack in the locker. He was about to shut it closed but he suddenly remembered something. He then pulled his backpack out and searched through it until he found what he was looking for; a poster for his favorite band, a techno group called New World Visuals. (This is a fictional band created by me, they will probably make an appearance in this story at some point.) He then took it and pressed it against the side of his locker before taking out a roll of tape and taping it to the locker. He then nodded before putting his backpack back in the locker and shutting it. He then opened his binder to reveal his class schedule taped to the left side. He then read it quickly before closing it and walking to his homeroom class. When he arrived he walked inside the door and scanned the room, looking for an empty seat. The room was very crowded and the students inside were very rowdy. Among some of the students that stuck out the most to Fang were an anthropomorphic banana who was currently standing on his desk, dancing around, his peel in his hand, with his arms waving wildly as he danced, a gigantic T-Rex holding a very unlucky potato boy in it's tiny little arms, which were several feet off the ground, and a white robot who appeared to be having some sort of robotic-seizure while quoting nonstop techno-babble. Fang then looked to the left end of the room to see some kids doing something that ordinarily would've stuck out but compared to what else was going on in the room, was pretty tame. There were three of them; one was a blue cat that was about the same height as Fang; he was wearing a tan sweater with a brown collar and brown at the end of the sleeves, blue jeans, and no shoes. Another was an orange fish with legs who was only wearing a pair of bright green tennis-shoes that stuck out like an educated person in a trailer park, and the other was a pink cat that was slightly taller than the other cat who was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and a knee-length blue skirt; she also wasn't wearing any shoes. The blue cat was sitting in a desk in the front row; the orange fish was sitting in a desk directly behind, and the pink cat was sitting beside the blue one. The blue cat was currently turned around facing the orange fish, they were both tossing a paper football back and forth; and the pink cat appeared to be attempting to get the blue one's attention, as if she did not approve of her two companions' behavior. Fang then saw an empty desk to the left of the orange fish and he decided that this was the safest place to sit and therefore, where he was going to sit. He then walked over to the desk and stood there, listening to the pink cat attempting to reason with the blue one.

"Gumball! Darwin! You guys need to put that away, the teacher will be here any minute you know."

The blue cat then turned to face the pink cat and he then responded in a high pitched voice, as if he was mocking her, before saying a quick retort in his normal voice.

"Gumball. Darwin. You guys need to put that away, the teacher will be here soon! Wow Lexy, you can be such a buzzkill sometimes."

The pink cat immediately began to glare at her blue companion and Fang thought to himself.

Man, if looks could kill, that guy would be dead, resurrected, and then dead again.

Fang's thought were immediately interrupted when the paper football missed its mark and hit him in the eye, causing him to put his hand over it and wince in pain. The blue cat then stopped to address him.

"Dude, are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there. That reminds me, why are you standing there?"

Fang then responded.

"I need a place to sit and this is the only empty desk in the whole place."

The orange fish then responded.

"Oh. By all means, sit down."

Fang then obliged and the pink cat turned to face him before speaking.

"Sorry about that. They can be kinda rowdy sometimes. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Lexy. The blue one who called me a buzzkill earlier is Gumball, my twin brother, although he's more like a twin nuisance."

Gumball immediately turned to glare at his sister, and the orange fish spoke.

"And I'm Darwin, their younger brother. Well…kind of. I used to be Gumball's pet fish, but one day I grew legs and started speaking English. We've been best friends ever since."

Fang then responded.

"That's cool. I'm Fang."

Lexy then responded.

"Nice to meet you, Fang. So, where you from?"

Fang then answered her question.

"I'm from a town called Twilight Falls."

"Oh, cool. I've heard of that place. Only wolves live there, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, why'd you move to Elmore?"

"Well, I live with my uncle, and he got a new job, so we had to move this summer. I didn't really mind because I didn't really have any friends back home. I don't fit in very well."

"Why's that?"

"Well, first off, I'm a nerd, I like videogames and reading, I hate sports...except track, anyway, and I don't talk very much. And if that wasn't enough, I'm the only half wolf-half cat that's ever lived there."

"Wait, you're half cat?"

"Yeah. My mom was a cat, and my dad was a wolf. I get my fur color from my mom."

"Cool. So, why do you live with your uncle?"

"Well, my parents died when I was only a few months old."

"Aww. That's sad."

"Yeah, but I never knew them. My uncle's the only family I've ever known."

Lexy then held out her hand for him to shake before speaking.  
>"Well, welcome to Elmore."<p>

Fang then shook her hand and responded.

"Thanks."

End Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, in the next chapter Fang gets in a fight with Tobias. Please share some constructive criticism by leaving a review. Remember, no flames will be tolerated!


	3. Social Rules

The Orphan-An TAWOG Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Social Rules

Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up, it's me, MetroidFANBOY51, with chapter 3 of The Orphan! I don't

really have much to say, so let's just get on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or any related trademarks, such as characters, locations, etcetera,

and I am not making any money off of this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes. I also don't

own the OCs of Fang Fullmoon and Lexy Watterson, both of which will be appearing in this story WITH

permission from both RocketShark216 and Lexboss, the creators of said OCs. I do however own any

original OCs that appear at any time during this fanfiction, whether they are a central character or

just have a cameo appearance.

Alright, so, with that out of the way, let's do this!

It was about 1:55. Class had just let out and the final bell was about to ring. Fang had already gotten

his stuff and was about to head over to the track field to see about joining the track team. He was almost out the door when he felt someone trip him. After falling to the ground Fang looked up to see a short rainbow-colored boy with a black sweatband standing over him. Fang then determined that this was the kid who tripped him, so he decided to speak.

"What the heck was that for?"

The kid then responded.

"You're the new kid. What do you think it's for? My name's Wilson. Tobias Wilson. And I'm the richest kid in the school."

Fang then responded.

"Okay…why exactly are you telling me this?"

Tobias then looked directly at Fang before responding.

"Because, I deserve respect around here, and I'm gonna get it. So, pointy ears,"- Fang then felt his ears as Tobias continued, "I saw you hanging out with those losers, the Wattersons. What's up with that? You like losers, loser?"

"What's your problem, Wilson?"

"My problem is that you're a loser. I'm popular. And therefore, I am OBLIGATED to make your life a living hell. Got it?"

"You're insane."

"No, I'm not, actually. My mother had me tested. I'm just one of the only people in this school who plays by the rules."

"What rules are you playing by, you just tripped me in the middle of a crowded hallway, which, by the way, is a HUGE safety violation."

"Oh, you thought I was talking about school rules. I couldn't care less about those. I'm talking about social rules. You see, there's a certain social food chain in school. There are the bottom feeders, there are the people in the middle, and then there are sharks. Like me. You chose to hang out with bottom-feeders, and therefore you made yourself a bottom-feeder. You know what sharks do to bottom-feeders, right?"

"I've said this before, and I'll say it again. You're insane."

"I told you, my mother had me tested. Now, there's something I need to ask you."

"Just spit it out before I get up and walk away, rainbow spaz."

"I'm going to ignore that hurtful comment and continue with my question. I see you were walking pretty swiftly. So, where're you going so fast?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Actually, you're quite mistaken, but whatever. I already know. You're joining the track team, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what's it to you, creeper?"

"Wow, I was right? I was just shooting in the dark, but I turned out to be right! I-am a genius! But seriously, you wanna join the TRACK TEAM?! Really?! What a loser! No wonder you wanna hang out with Dumball and his gang of losers. Well, anyway, I'm gonna leave to make your life a living hell some other time, it was nice meeting you though. NOT! Smell ya' later, Fullmoon!"

Tobias then walked away and Fang got up and spoke.

"Man, that guy's a nutjob!"

End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, in the next chapter, Gumball invites Fang over to his house and Nicole can't help but think that something seems a bit too familiar.


End file.
